Heartland
by Horsepassion
Summary: A story with Amy ty lou everyone at Heartland with two new people that we added in Alexa and Alexia. It starts off where season 6 ended. Watch Heartland on CBC if you do not understand this story its awesome and i hate summaries. Im horrible at those. ;) :) BYE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys... :) I want you to read and review! PLEASE! I have this posted on .com as well. Me and another writer bravefan1014 on that website are writing it together so enjoy! :)

Alexia was worried about grandpa how he passed out like that. She was afraid he maybe had a heart attack or something. Lou had called the hospital and they had sent him there and he was hooked to oxygen tubes getting air. She looked at Lou with worry in her eyes. "Will grandpa be okay? I'm worried like a lot." She felt like crying as Lou hugged her and she sighed, hoping grandpa would be alright soon. Georgie knew how she felt and how Lou felt too because Georgie had a tight bond with jack ever since she came here to stay. Alexia sat on a chair, sniffling feeling awful also knowing that her other sisters Amy and Alexa felt awful about all this too. While they all sat there waiting watching the time pass and tick slowly by she cried and let everything out. It was Georgie's birthday! Why did this have to happen? "What will happen to us if he- if he-" She couldn't go on. She felt Amy hug her from the side. "Don't worry Lexi. Everything is going to be okay." She smiled at her. She could tell Amy didn't quite believe the words coming out of her mouth because she was nervously braidng and twirling her hair around her finger. "Lou. You do all that financial stuff I'll never ever understand for Heartland. What happens if we loose all the profit from the cattle? You know dad isn't good with deals and money. The goody-goody run off to California guy. What'll happen?" Alexa said. " I mean not everything is about the money but Heartland could go bankrupt!" She added. She saw tears streaking one after the other down her face. "Lexa. Do not talk like that. Nothing bad is going to happen." "I'm sorry. It's just I have a way of bringing karma onto myself. You know that." "Listen." Ty said. "None of this is any ones fault. Alright?" Alexa nodded at Amy's fiance. She stood up. "That's it. I'm getting coffee. Anyone wanna come?" "I will." said Alexa. "lexa, I'll come in a sec to get coffee." Alexia promised, looking over at her then at Lou. "Lou, I know you may think this silly, but if you ever have to go to New York again, I'll miss u so much and be so disappointed if you forget all about me." She murmured. "I really do hope though that grandpas okay, because what if- what if-" she stopped while ahead of herself. "Oh, Lou, I feel awful bout all this plus I just feel like- I don't know... I just don't wanna lose him too..." She sobbed, looking away, even though they were in the room alone she felt awful about all of this. "It's not silly. My family is here now. Remember? Carl is gone. For good. No more schemes from him." "Good." She walked out and down the hall with Alexa. Reaching the counter Alexa said," One medium no fat triple shot ice latte." "same." "That'll be four seventy-five." She counted out the money on the counter as the lady made the drinks. "Do you think we should get them anything?" Alexa asked. "um OK. Could we get like 5 more coffees." She divided the two coffees then paid that amount for each coffee. The lady loaded all the coffees onto two trays and Alexa carried the tray while Alexia carried the creamers and sugars and other tray. They reached the room and Alexa attempted to knock on the door. She removed one hand and reached for the door handle. Whoa! Alexia its falling." "Catch it! It came crashing to the floor. Almost. Alexa caught it with both hands. Ty who was opening the door said, "Fast reflexes." "Too good of reflexes if you ask me. Emotionally and physically." that was all she said. Alexia was worried still about grandpa as the nurse said, "He's had a stroke, and we have to have tests to make sure he's okay." I gulped. "I hope he will." That afternoon at home, I felt like running away so I got lightening got on him and scalloped away from home. Lou looked around the whole house for Alexia, not realizing she had left. "Lexa have you seen Lexi can't find her anywhere." She looked at her, worried. "Nope, sorry Lou." She confessed. "But I can help look for her." She said, worried starting to pour. Alexia thought. I should really head back. She heard pounding hoofbeats. Alexia headed back, drenched when she finally went to the house and opened the door walking in. "Omg Lexi we were so worried!" Lou cried as she frowned. "Im sorry." She confessed, putting one of her robes over top her clothes to warm up as she hugged Lou. "Im so sorry! I was just worried about grandpa and upset so I ran off for awhile." She sniffled.. "I'm really sorry, Lou." she sobbed, thinking she'd be mad at her, as Lou hugged, her as she kept shivering. Alexia dried her hair as she was still freezing from the rain and also soaked to the skin as she changed clothes also. Alexia tried to warm up in her robe, but she felt like she had a chill as she was still being hugged, by Lou. "I hope your not mad, becase i was just running off." she felt like she could never get over this.. plus she missed mom and wished grandpa was going to be fine. "Its alright. I have dinner readuy. Can you get Alexa? She's in the indoor arena training with Jupiter." So she pulled on her coat and walked towards the left of the barn. She lugged open the barn door. "Alexa!" But Alexa was dancing with Jupiter. "All my life I've always wanted to have one day for me. Nothing to do. And for once no where I need to be. With no lessons lords or lunches. Or to do list in the way." From the song Barbie the princess and the pauper Free. She loved those songs and had no idea why. Probably because she and Jupiter were like water in a creek silent yet dancingly hauntingly beautiful in a storm. She left her finish the dance she ended ina deep bow and a cantering pirouette and a rear then swung into a deep bow. She saw Ty and Amy with Georgie and Mallory at the other wnd of the ring. "Free! Free to try craxy things free from ENDLESS iou"s! " Alexia giggled, watching as they finished. "Hey, Mallory? Supper's ready! You too, Amy!" she saw their nods and she left, back into the house. "I told them, their coming." She told lou as she helped putthe food down. "Alexa was singing and dancing with Jupiter again..." she giggled. She saw Georgie and she hugged alexia cause she was worried when she had left afraid she was gone forever. "Im back and totally fine, except maybe a few chills here and there." she giggled, still in her robe after changing clothes. "Im glad your okay, she said. You would think that I'm so lucky That I have so many things I'm realizing that every present comes with string Though I know I have so little My determination's strong People will gather around the world to hear my song Can I come along?: Now I fear I'll never be Soon I will forever be Free I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away I could take flight but would it be right My conscience tells me stay I'll remain forever royal I'll repay my parent's debt Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret But I'll never stop believing She can never stop my schemes There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams In my dreams I'll be free. She reared up and came up in a cantering pirouette. Thena deep bow on the last few strings of free. They all clapped. She curtsied. "Lou said dinners ready!" Alexia shouted. " Alright. Let me cool this shy heart down and I'll come in." Ty saw that it was pouring and before Amy could go out he handed her a coat off the rack. "Whoops. Thanks." Alexa grabbed her phone from the Speakers and kareoke machine. Tucking it in her pocket and flipping the switch on the door for the lights she said, "Ready?" "Always." and she walked out the door to the barn. "Why do I get the feeling Lou is succumbing us to wedding details and planning after dinner?" "Becasue thats how she is." They laughed. She went to the barn and ran a brush over Jupiter and said, "Well. Ive been thinking about a present for Amy and Ty. It was that we could do a powerpoint of all our memories together and play the song Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift." "I like it!" She smiled. " I thought so." "After dinner. My room. Bring your photo albums." "Don't worry. I will." They walked to the door. Amy had already put out the feeds. She sighed. "How shad we make it through dinner without Lou pestering us?" "That is highly unknown." They cracked up. 'Whats so funnny?" "Nothing the song on her phone." "Listen." She hit play and the song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift came on. "It reminds me of you!" "The way you move is like a full on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards You're the kind of reckless That should send me runnin' But I kinda know that I won't get far And you stood there in front of me Just close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see What I was thinking of Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something, You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you I know it's no good And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right. And lead me up the staircase Won't you whisper soft and slow? I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.  
Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain, Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile And the sparks fly Oh, baby, smile And the sparks fly "So what are you alll doing tommorow?" Lou asked. "Well, Mint and Cherry need to be excersized and worked." said Amy. "School." Ty said. "Oh really? I don't think so Amy! We have a wedding to plan." Amy groaned. "NO! You always go overboard." "We are all going to plan together which means no leaving Ty." "Ughh. Alright. Your so demanding." Amy said exasperated. They ate everything and then Alexa and Alexia snuck upstairs. "What are you guys doing?" Lou shouted up the stairs. "Give us 10 minutes Sammy!" 'Alright. 10 Minutes that's it." She lugged a small photo album to her room and took the pcitures out. Then she went to Alexa's room and said " this enough?" She gestured to the three envelopes full of photos. Alexia had a call from dad and didn't know how to respond so she just listened to him. She sighed as he said he'd like to see her if she had free time then hung up as alexia groaned. "Ugh." As Lou overheard. "Totally. Here scan these in." She handed her a bunch of layed them in the scanner face down. A loud whirring sound went off and Alexa said, "I've got them in." She put in another set of 10. Pretty soon, every single picture they could find was scanned in. They still had 5 minutes left so they went to powerpoints and chose a theme. It was blacka nd white swifrled into a swirly curly pattern. Not a dizzy feeling but a magical one. They slowly walked downstairs to Lou telling Amy and Ty the importance of getting everything right. "Oh good. Someone else who gets tortured with the rest of us!" Ty said. Amy laughed. "Dad said he wanted to see me. What should I tell him?" " A time place and date. Then say no." Mallory offered. "What's the point in going to all the trouble to arange a event then cancel it on him?" "There is none. Say no!" She rolled her eyes and sat on the chair next to Alexa. They were both squeezed together. They heard a truck pull up and Alexia could only say "Wonderful! Why does he want to talk so bad!" "Honey, we need to talk." He said as he walked into the kitchen. "I know you really want our relationship to work but I know there is some kinks." He pointed out and she nodded. "Yeah like the fact that you push me to hard to win like you did Amy awhile back... She is right. You do take the fun out of it..." She sighed. "Why do you want me to win all the time? It's not about that dad." She sighed, wanted to go away even though she had to help plan the wedding. "I feel like part of this is your fault." "Mine? How?" Dad asked. "You always fought with grandpa and I believe that's why he had a stroke...he was so stressed out and having alot on his mind and you come in and fight with him about everything! When he tries with Georgie and she's a great kid dad, don't you see that?" She was on the verge of tears. "I wasn't even ready to see you yet cause I haven't got used to the fact your here, I'm sorry." She said, sighing. "I'm just gonna go..." She felt like she had been stabbed in the back. She reached the stalls and led LightningDExter out and grabbed his bridle. She then went to the arena and turned on the timer and was going to break her record. As alexia rode, she was crying because she felt like she had been recked with a boling ball. She kept jumping over polls without knocking them dow, she was that good as good as Amy or even Georgie. She didn't even turn her head to realize Lou and Georgie were watching from the rails, "go, alexia!" Georgie cheered. "Your so great!" After she was done she looked at he timer realizing she really did break her record as she smiled the best she could at a time like this still heartbroken her dad would do this to her. "Still not good enough for gold." "Dad be quiet!" 'Alright Alexa you try." He reset the poles to about 8 feet. "Are you crazy!" "Nope. I just want to prove your not such hot stuff Lexa." She went and got Jupiter all saddled up and rode towards the fences at a gallop. "Dad is crazy to think Jupiter is even going to come close to making it over those poles." SAhe was right. Jupiter made it until the first 3 jumps on the last one Jupiter knocked down all the poles and Alexa screamed as she and Jupiter came tumbling to the floor. Alexia jumped all the poles after dad had got mad for her not doing good enough. "Dad, can you just try and be more supportive?" She said, riding lightening dexter out of the arena as Lou followed her so they could talk a little in private. "Lou, I can't get along with dad he just makes me angry and wants me to win all the time! Can't he just give it a rest?" Dad stooped Alexa. "Try again and this time, focus harder." Dad came out that afternoon as alexia rode and he watched, waiting for the right moment to talk again. "Lexi." She lost balance and fell off as Lou ran to her side along with Amy and lexa. "Are you okay?" Amy and Lou looked at dad. "This is exactly what I'm talking about dad. Your doing the exact same thing you did to Amy... It played out exactly like this. You don't know when to stop do you?" Alexia groaned as she slowly stood up feeling as if she must have soon made a bruise on her side. "Are you sure your okay?" Amy asked this time as Lou and Amy helped her up on either side. "I don't know, but I think so." Lou helped her as they walked back to the house after she looked at dad still frustrated and upset as she didn't talk to him the rest of the day that she hurt so much. The next day, Tim entered the house. "Alexa. It's your turn to practice. I have you and Lexi signed up for PineyDale Equestrian on Saturday in the Intermediate class." She stared at him. "No." She said."What did you say to me?" "I said NO!I'm sick and tired of being told to do it over and over because Jupiter is not ready for 9 feet yet!And esspecially in HunterJumper! I'm not stupid and I'm not letting my baby get hurt." "Your baby? Gosh. How sensitive are you? Horses are made as power and made to win. Not to be a cuddle-monkey. Now get out to that arena and start practice at 5 ft." "Dad. Stop! Whats wrong with you?" Amy interjected. Alexa slowly pulled on her boots and helmet and walked out to the barn. She grabbed her jumping saddle and tightened the girth then slipped the bridle over his face. She hung up the whip dropped on the ground out of Jupiter's stuff. She then went to the arena and set up each jump to 4 1/2 feet. She saw a parade of people coming outside. She clambered up on her 'cuddle-monkey' and ran him through his paces. She then steered him towards the first jump. he cleared that and everything else. Her dad then put each jump back up to 8 feet. She trotted towards the first jump and knocked down both poles and all the other jumps were down and dead after her round on the 8. She dismbarked her baby and grabbed a sponge and the hose to cool him down outside the barn. SHe then Opened the pasture gate and let him roam with all the other horses. She carried every single piece of tack to the shed. Then went back to the house. "Why did you put everything up?! Go get him!" "No." Then she crossed the living room to the stairs and into her room. She then proceeded to turn her radio pandora account on and tune everything out with Terry Fator's Horses in Heaven song. That afternoon, amy and alexia helped plan the wedding. "What do you think of violet purple and satin yellow?" "That's great! Mom always loved purple, plus i think it's perfect." Lou showed up, after trying to give since into her father, who was of course stubborn. "Dad, please don't push Lexa or lexi around so much! I know you want them to win and all but please don't ask them to do it all the time, it's just they have a lot on their plate right now, okay?" She walked out to the barn and went to the office to work out the wedding too. Dad was still downstairs, wanting to talk when i tried so hard to ignore him but how can you when hes annoying and bothering u all the time. "Dad! Wait!" lexi yelled. "You don't need to boss us around! We can make our own decisions you know!" Lexi walked out wanting to get out of there and concentrate on the wedding plans as Amy followed her outside."I don't want Jupiter to get hurt. Which means any shhows Dad tries to make me enter. I'm scratching my name. I don't jump I dance. With Jupiter. Horses are my passion and dancing with them is my game." "I'm sure. Lexa. " She smiled. So that afternoon, Tim had a talk with Alexia with Lou and Amy on her side, since Alexa was busy dancing with her horse in the arena. "Can we talk?" Dad asked one afternoon. "Uh, if it has nothing to do with horses and winning, sure why not." She said, giving a roll of the eyes, she barely got on Lightning Dexter and rode him in the arena for fun, jumping over poles and having fun, happy her father wasn't pushing her or wasn't there for now. "How am I doing?" she asked, Georgie watching. "Awesome, Lexi." she said, the other side of the ring, Alexa sat in perfect content. She watched her sister jump all the poles and Amy walking Spartan out of the barn. She walked over to where she had hooked up her phone to the speakers. She scrolle through her list before she found the one she wanted. You can tell she's a princess by barbie. You can tell she's a princess She doesn't need a crown You can tell she's a princess She'll turn the world around... She did a half-pass, then a extended trotwith a small hop at the end for She doesnt't need a crown. Collected canter into a halt. Then a passage. You can see it in her style You can see it in her smile You can see it in her flair And the way she wears her hair She did a collected and an extended trot. She then spun in a circle on a canter, slowed to a trot and a gallop across the arena. Spinning Twirling Girly! She spun on her haunches and trotted in an extend and collect. You can tell she's a princess She doesn't need a crown You can tell she's a princess She'll turn the world around... Half pass then a flying lead change with a short trotting gait change. The shoulders are back (Na, na, na) You'll never see her slack (No, no, no) And even if she falls (La, la, la) She'll laugh and stand up tall (Yeah, yeah, yeah She pulled her reins up and Jupiter followed the bit up and into the sky balancing on his back two hooves. But the secret to her majesty That sets the girl apart Is the kindness that shows royalty It's etched upon her heart Oh, oh She flew around the arena and a trot and then into an extended canter. She flew up into another rear and then extended into a deep bow. She saluted and walked to the radio. Flipping the switch Jupiter recieved high praise. "Good Boy! Your such a good good boy." She said with a kiss on his muzzle. She heard loud clapping. She blushed and grabbed her phone and turned it off slipping it into her pocket.


	2. A note for something I found unkind

Ok you guys. I have to say something. On my last chapter, TooLazyTooSignIn had a point with the whole indent when someone speaks but I am not creative? It wasn't auctually me that came up with Alexia, It was the person who I was writing the story with... She liked the name Alexia and I was already going to use the name Alexa. Gosh. I would like NICER reviews next time please... 


End file.
